Gone
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Major Lost Hero spoilers! This is about Annabeth's reaction to Percy's memory being wiped. Percabeth and small Piper/Jason. No flames. Oneshot. The story is better than the summary.


**A/N So here is my first Percy J fic. Annabeth might be OOC. ****VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LOST HERO!**** THERE ARE HUGE SPOILERS. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPLOILERS SPOILERS SPLOILERS SPOILER SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPLOILERS SPOILERS SPLOILERS SPOILERS. This is Annabeth's reaction to Percy's memory being swiped. I don't own anything except for Stacy. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

"Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't remember who he is." Jason said, confirming my fears. Percy was basically gone. What if it is too late? I don't think I can live without him. Tears start to fall down my cheeks. This isn't like me. I am supposed to be brave and strong. I know, we have only been dating for less than a year, but still I know I love him. I miss him, his smile, his green eyes, his lame jokes, and how he would call me Wise Girl and I would call him Seaweed Brain. This is what it was like for Piper, I think, when Jason said he didn't remember her. Only with Percy, he might never come home. It isn't fair. We won the war and saved the world. Why did they have to take him from me? Is it so much to ask for a little peace and happiness? For a demigod it is. I wish that I wasn't a demigod and was a normal girl but still had Percy and all my friends.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I heard Piper ask.

"Yeah," I said even though I wasn't. I am Annabeth Chase and I DON'T cry. I cannot show weakness, I am a daughter of Athena, Gods damn it!

"It is okay to cry. You found out that the love of your life probably doesn't remember you, " Piper said. "I don't want to be inconsiderate, but I haven't ever seen a picture of Percy. What does he look like?"

"He has shaggy black hair, sea green eyes and the most amazing smile. He is very strong from the war and training. I guess he is tall, about the same height as me, and 16 years old. Here I have a picture on my bunk. I can show it to you if you like?"

"Sure," she said and we started walking towards my cabin. When we got there I saw that picture of Percy, at the fireworks party on the beach was gone.

"Where is my picture of Percy?" I yelled at my cabin mates. They all cowered away and said they didn't take it. Everyone was scared of me when I was angry. "Who took it! They will PAY!"

"I think I saw Stacy take it," Malcolm said. Stacy is one of the most stuck up daughter of Aphrodite ever. She is almost as bad as Drew. They are best friends and tried to flirt with Percy constantly.

"C'mon Piper, lets take a trip to your cabin," I said. "Stupid daughters of Aphrodite." I mutter.

* * *

"Stacy Britanny St Johns, you are is so much trouble," I said as I stormed into the Aphrodite cabin. "Give me back my photo of Percy."

"Why? It isn't like his is coming back. He probably has some other girlfriend in that Roman camp," Stacy said harshly. What if he **had** forgotten me? What if he was dating someone else? Someone he didn't want to leave. If he did, then I swear I would kill that seaweed brain.

"OMG, Annabeth Chase is angry. Someone announce it to the world" Drew taunted sarcastically. Another daughter of Aphrodite opened her mouth to yell but Drew said "Not literally, Suzie."

"It is bad enough that Percy was kidnapped and know you want to rub it in her face. Screw you!" Piper said, angrily. She guided me out of the cabin and took me to the beach, which made me almost, _almost, _let my guard down because it reminded me of Percy. "It is okay, Annabeth. Don't listen to them. We **will **find Percy, or die trying."

"It just made me think. What if she is right? What if he has a girlfriend that he doesn't want to leave?" I said.

"Well if he truly loves you then he will remember you slightly," Piper said carefully. "I know that Jason vaguely remembering me and I am positive that Percy loves you more that Jason loves me."

"How do you know? You never met him," I said.

"I know, because when you showed me the picture of you and Percy, he was looking at you with more love in his eyes than anyone else. Also, I am a child of Aphrodite, I know these things. Even Drew and Stacy know, but they don't care."

"Thanks, Piper. You're very helpful," I said, gratefully.

"Oh it's not a problem. That's what friends do."

"Once, when I was 14, I was kidnapped by Atlas and Luke. I thought that they would never find me, but Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca and Zoe did. Percy even held up the sky for me. If he found me and brought me home, then I can find him."

"That is the spirit!" Piper said.

"I **will **find Percy and I **will** bring him home."

**A/N Did you like it? I know everybody was ooc and it was too short. I wish I had time to expand this but I don't. I personally love The Lost Hero and I can't wait for The Son of Neptune to come out. I know, it comes out in like a year. Judging by the title, it will have more Percy because Percy is the son of Poseidon and he is in the Roman camp, which means he is the son of Neptune. Review please. No flames, they are mean.**


End file.
